


A day in the life

by Redstoner



Series: Angst [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: ADHD, Blood and Gore, Dyslexia, Gen, Gore, Im such multi shipping trash, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, OCD, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably just me venting, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Yall the william x charlie is a tag and ew, a lot of personal headcanons, do n o t, he was at least 40, im considering just saying screw it and calling everyone poly lmao, in an accurate way, just ew, nah, or trying to write smth serious, random aus sometimes, she was like 8, should i, wasnt sure how to do warnings, who tf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstoner/pseuds/Redstoner
Relationships: Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Bonnie/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Bonnie/Foxy/Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy’s), Bonnie/Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie/Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Chica/Freddy Fazbear, Freddy Fazbear/Foxy, Golden Freddy/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's), Lefty & Circus Baby, Lefty & Foxy, Lefty & Marionette, Lefty/Marionette | The Puppet, Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Springtrap/Ballora, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Series: Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Sensory Overload

Everything is too _loud_. He can't do this. It's too much. It burns and he _can't_ he doesn't need to breathe but he can hear loud false breaths and they're _loud_. And the stupid security guard just put the audio on for Afton and it hurts. He feels like he's on fire, he has to move, has to get _out_. Everything is just too much. He hears someone scream but can't tell who because it's so loud. The stupid light outside his closet turns on and it's so bright it _hurts_. He clamps his paws over his ears and the touch burns. He can't do this.

It's so hot and he feels like he would be crying if he were human, shaking with sobs instead, lacking tear ducts. There's a noise and he shuts his eye. Someone puts their hand on his shoulder and it burns, just like the air around him. His mind is screaming at him and everything seems too just melt together and it's too loud and it's just too much. The walls seem like they're closing in on him and Afton is getting angry but he _can't_ handle it. 

After what feels like forever, the pizzeria finally cools and it quiet. Grudgingly, he moves to shut the closet door, only to be met by an apologetic looking puppet.

"Are you alright?"His voice is soft and Lefty can't help but look away, opting to look at the floor rather than puppet. 

"I guess"Puppet pauses, turning to look at a bored William Afton behind him and asks "Do you mind if I come in?"

He shakes his head and Puppet steps in, shutting the door behind him "I uh, I think Charlie might be better with this but uh"

"I scared her?" He should be able to shut up, he's

"She's worried about you" Puppet's voice is soft but firm and Lefty can't help the warm feeling it leaves behind

"I'm sorry to bother-"

"The only one who was upset was Afton 'cause he's a dick" Lefty can't help but flinch at how harsh puppet's words come out "You should've seen it though, Funtime Foxy was pissed, I don't think I've ever seen the guard that scared" He says in awe and Lefty can't help but smile too. 

They're messy, but they're all that he has and he wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe he _could_ do this.


	2. Trouble

He shifts, the words look jumbled and wrong. He blinks and now they're different but he still can't understand them. They keep changing and his phone is dead. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to ignore the tears, when Fritz was here he could-

Fritz is not here, he got to go back to his family and Foxy was glad. He deserved to be happy. 

What the fuck does this stupid book say.

"Foxy? Are you alright?" Bonnie calls hesitantly from the stage. They're staring and he's crying. 

This was stupid. This book was stupid, he was stupid and they deserved better- 

He sobs, moving to claw at his good eye to get rid of the tears, what the fuck was wrong with him. He sits up proper then leans to bury his head in his hands, he's fucking pathetic. He's shaking now, why couldn't he just be normal- 

"You don't have to apologize" Freddy's voice is soft as he rest a paw on Foxy's back "You'll be alright, can you tell us what happened?" 

He shakes his head desperately, he knows it's selfish, but he doesn't want them to realize how horrible he is just yet. He wants them to stay just a little longer, even if it's only pity. 

"That's alright, do you want to move?" He's being nice about it. He wants Foxy to leave. 

"Yeah" His voice is weak and filled with static. He winces at how bad he sounds. 

The paw on his back pushes him back down onto the couch "That's not what I meant" Freddy's voice is gentle but commanding and Foxy grins at the familiarity. It felt like home.

"'m sorry, I just-" He's afraid. He's afraid of how they'll react "I can't"

"Can't what?" Chica moves to sit next to him and Bonnie sits in front of him 

"Can't read!" That came out louder than he wanted and his voice bursts with static towards the end, they're going to hate him- to scrap him- to- to-

"What?" He hears Bonnie asks

"The words just bunch together and they keep changin' and- and- I can't, I'm not smart or- or"

"You have dyslexia" Freddy says, moving his hand from Foxy's back and instead intertwining their fingers "That doesn't make you stupid or any less than us, you just work differently. The same way I can't cook as well as Chica, or how Bonnie isn't as great at conversations like chica or puppet, you're good at so much more"

He has to stop himself from denying it or pulling away. "I- er- I wasn't really uh"

"Expecting that reply?" Chica asks with a smile

"Yeah" He can't help but smile in return 

"We don't hate you, or think any less of you for this, you're still our friend" Bonnie gives a soft smile and he can't help but sob, a warm feeling in his chest as he leans on Freddy who in turn moves to switch hands, wrapping one arm around Foxy and using his free hand to hold Foxy's.

Chica giggles and pokes his side and he makes a mental note to bother her about Bonnie later, but for now, he'd allow himself this small comfort. Besides, Freddy was warm for a robot and Bonnie and Chica are smiling so genuinely he lets himself believe them. Even if it's only for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time it happens, they’re in the dining room and Gold is rambling about something Spring doesn’t fully understand. It’s a painful feeling in his chest, a faint burning sensation. He scratches at it absentmindedly, trying to ignore the oncoming cough. He manages to sit for a few minutes longer before it feels like way too much. 

He excuses himself with a sheepish smile and generic excuse and makes his way to the bathroom. He gets in and immediately walks to a stall, sinking to the floor and holding the door shut with his foot as he leans over the toilet. His throat burns as he dry heaves into the toilet. His vision blurs with tears and he continues this for what feels like forever. 

By the time he’s finished, the burning feeling in his chest has faded slightly and his eyes burn. He scratches at his chest without realizing and moves to stand, waiting by the toilet until he feels he can leave without consequence. This is a mistake.can 

There’s a tickle in the back of his throat and he turns, pivoting on his heel and making a beeline for the stall. He shuts and locks the door before retching into the toilet. He squeezes his eyes shut, taking in deep breaths and hoping the worst had passed. There’s still a barely there itch in his chest, but it’s better than before. He opens his eyes, wiping away his tears and glances in the toilet. There’s yellow flowers, is he seeing that right?

He looks back, yellow roses...

—

The next time it happens, he’s taking to Foxy in the kitchen and helping Chica cook when Gold walks in. He greets him with a smile and resumes his conversation with Foxy as best as he can with the burning feeling in his chest. He thought this was done. It doesn’t take very long before he has to excuse himself again, going to the bathroom and leaning over the toilet until the feeling in his chest fades. He leans against the door and moves to sit down, burying his head in his hands and taking in shuddering breaths, trying not to sob. 

The door to the bathroom opens and he can tell it’s Foxy’s footsteps. He shifts slightly, covering his mouth to stifle his sobs as Foxy asks if he’s alright, what would he say? That he was coughing flowers? Yeah that’d go over well. He tells him he’s fine and stands, unlocking the stall and walking out to wash his hands. This was fine.

—  
This was not fine. He doesn’t like going after the guard, finding his thoughts to be too much when he does. But he does overhear the guard talking to the others one day, he hears the guard recalling dealing with a disease called hanahaki disease. A disease caused by one sided love which makes the victim cough up blood and flowers until they eventually suffocate because of them. He tells them he considered the surgery to remove them, however, that would lead to forgetting them and his feelings, so he confessed. Luckily the feelings were requited, or else he would’ve died.

So that’s what this was. As if set up, he hears Gold’s voice shortly after, it lasts two weeks - three months.

It’s been two weeks, he could die soon...

Surgery was completely off the table for a broken down animatronic and confessing would certainly go sideways, so what was he to do? 

—

He falls into a small routine, getting used to fake smiles and over done excuses quickly. He was going to die soon, it had been two months already, he had one at most. 

He doesn’t want to leave Gold, but there’s no way for his feelings to be returned, who would love a broken wreck like him? He was disgusting and Gold was perfect.

He makes his decision, going to find a pen and paper from the security office, no one would miss him, but he did want to say _something_ to Gold.

—

“I just feel like he’s been avoiding me” He can’t focus on her reply, eyes moving to stare at the basement door, hoping for something _anything_.

Spring’s always been there for him. He wants to return the favor, but he isn’t sure how to.

“Hello?” Chica’s snapping her fingers in front of him “did you hear a word I just said?”

“Er...no sorry” She sighs, rolling her eyes and shaking her head”

“Just try to talk to him” There’s concern in her eyes as she walks away, but Gold knows she’s right.

—  
He walks down the into the basement as the old worn steps creak and groan under his weight. He feels anxious but can’t tell why. He shifts into night mode, a feature he hasn’t thought to question until now and pauses at the second to last step, there’s blood on it, blood and a trail of golden roses leading further into the basement. He feels sick, following the trail and speeding up as it seems never ending. 

He stops seeing Spring, lying on the floor, hand over his stomach with his eyes closed. He’s gone. Gold wants so bad to talk to him again, to do something, anything. But he’s gone and even if they tried rebuilding him, he’d be more mechanical and certainly not the same Springtrap Gold had grown so fond of.

He sobs, falling to his knees by his friends lifeless body, there’s a paper stained in blood and he tilts his head to look at it better. He sees his name and move to try and pry it from Spring’s hands.

 _Hey Gold...  
I’m not the best with writing or talking to people  
But I have to say something to you before I go   
It was the disease the guard brought up a while back  
Hanahaki I believe   
I’m sorry it had to end this way, I wish it didn’t  
But, I could never confess, so I’m sorry  
Sorry for not being brave enough to confess  
Sorry for not being likable   
Sorry for bringing you down  
And sorry for saddling you with this, I don’t want   
You to feel guilty, please don’t hate yourself for this  
It wasn’t your fault  
Love you, spring  
_

He shakes with sobs, leaning over his friend and crying, wishing he did something sooner.

“I’m sorry” he murmurs shakily into his friends fur “I’m sorry I never said it sooner, I love you, Springtrap”


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the small things, like how Bonnie was sure to pour Freddy’s coffee on the days he woke up earlier than him, or how Bonnie’s smile never seemed to change as Freddy sung on stage.
> 
> It was the little things, but to them, they meant the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Op is sad today so have this

It was the small things, like how Bonnie was sure to pour Freddy’s coffee on the days he woke up earlier than him, or how Bonnie’s smile never seemed to change as Freddy sung on stage.

It was the little things, but to them, they meant the most.

He said it often, early mornings before opening when they were able to lie awake together until it was time to get ready. He said it softly, his chin resting on Bonnie’s head while they held each other in the early mornings, “I love you” He meant it each and every time.

He said it as he grabbed his morning coffee and gave Bonnie a peck on the cheek “I love you”. He meant it every time, and every time, Bonnie felt the same warmth in his chest as when it was first said. 

Freddy would whisper it in between performances “I love you”, because Bonnie was wonderful and everything he could ever want and he was so _lucky_ Bonnie chose him. He meant it, each and every time.

He said it often, before they went to bed, as he came back from brushing his teeth before bed “I love you”. When he would comfort Bonnie after a nightmare “I love you” He would murmur, pulling his partner closer and rubbing soothing circles on his back. “I love you” He would laugh, while they sit and joke on the front porch after their shows. “I love you” He would blurt, eyes shining like the stars in awe and wonder as Bonnie explained something he was passionate about, he meant it. Always. 

Bonnie said it less, but he always meant it. 

“I love you” he had said, in the dark of the parts and service room, “I love you” he said, grip tightening as Freddy said it back, tears in his eyes, he loved him back! Freddy loved him!

He said it at night, as Freddy would shift and turn, seeming afraid and uncomfortable despite being asleep, “I love you” He would say, hugging his partner closer and gently reminding him they had each other and as long as they did, Bonnie was happy and Freddy was safe. And he was, he was safe and Bonnie never loved him any less for having nightmares.

He said it once, after a show, unable to stop himself. “I love you” he had said, tone full of love and joy as his heart swelled for the man he wished to marry. 

“I love you” he said, after saying yes to the ring Freddy had presented him with.

“I love you” he said, smiling at his now husband. He had always meant it.

Nothing Bonnie ever says or does could get Freddy to stop loving him. Sometimes he need reassurance and Freddy is more than happy to deliver.

“You’re so talented “ after a particularly good show, Bonnie’s shows are always wonderful but today even he was pleasantly surprised, “You did so well today” he says, beaming at his husband. He would never lie to Bonnie.

“You’re so handsome” He would say, wrapping his arms around his partners waist and resting his head on Bonnie’s shoulder, he never wanted his husband to forget it. He said it more often after noticing the tears in his husband’s eyes the first time around. Freddy loved him, he wanted Bonnie to love himself too. But that would take time, he was willing to wait, anything for Bonnie.

“You’re so smart” Freddy says with a grin as Bonnie speaks excitedly about a new book he read, he’s about to object when Freddy gets up and moves to the seat next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and moving to lean closer to the book. “What line?” He scans the page with his finger and smiles as Bonnie tells him (looking quite flustered) that he was on the third line from the bottom.

He would never stop loving Bonnie, and he would never stop reminding him. 

Freddy didn’t like showing emotions as much, not used to being allowed to. Bonnie makes sure to remind him it’s okay and that he’ll never stop loving Freddy. 

He reminds him after his shows that of how well he did. He rests his head on Freddy’s shoulder and wraps his arms around Freddy’s torso “You’re so wonderful” he says, smiling up at Freddy in a way he knows Freddy can’t deny. “T-thanks” he’d squeeze slightly, a reassurance that he was there and that Freddy was alright. They had a lot to work through, but at least they’d get through it together.

He’s glad they can talk, that Freddy doesn’t get angry like- That didn’t matter now, it was in the past. He’s glad, when he tells Freddy he feels uncomfortable, Freddy will respect that and will change. He’s glad they don’t argue. He glad he has Freddy and he isn’t going to lose him if he can help it “I love you” He says, grinning across the table and sliding a plate of food to him.

It’s Sunday, so there are no shows. When he does stand, he slides into the chair next to Freddy, and rests his head on Freddy’s shoulder “I love you, so much” his voice shakes as he says it, he doesn’t say it as often as Freddy, but he doesn’t mean it any less.

“I love you too darling”

He takes a sharp inhale and leans a bit more into Freddy’s side “I love you and you’re never allowed to forget that”

He hears Freddy chuckle “I won’t, don’t worry, baby” He pulls Bonnie closer and leans his head on Bonnies. 

It was the small things, but to them, they meant the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from @cosmic-giraffe on tumblr, thanks for the request 
> 
> I’m not good with romance and stuff so I wrote love based on how I view it and what I’ve felt before (I did research too, don’t worry) hope you enjoyed, I had a lot of fun writing it


	5. Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I- I think" They pause, looking away "I think I'm genderfluid"
> 
> "Cool"
> 
> They sit there for a moment, waiting for him to continue, "That's it?"

They shift, curling in on themself more, trying to hide their sobs. They just wanted to feel normal. But they weren't. They weren't like Puppet or Chica, they didn't feel... right. They weren't _them_. Not entirely. They were Mangle, previously Funtime Foxy, but Mangle just fit better. Didn't it? Some days they didn't mine when the others used male pronouns, but other it just felt... wrong. It didn't feel like them. They realized it would be better to tell someone, but the thought of not being accepted, or realizing something else later was terrifying. They didn't want to do it alone, but they didn't know who to tell. How did they explain that? Would people get annoyed at the pronoun changes? Would the others hate them? 

There's a knock at the door and they desperately try to wipe away any tears, "Yeah?" They call out into the darkness of their room.

"I uh" It's Springtrap. He pauses "Can I come in?"

"Yeah" They rub their eyes and turn away, hugging their knees to their chest and facing the wall opposite to the door.

"Are you alright? I uh..." The bed creaks slightly as Spring sits down beside them "I have some hot chocolate if you want"

"With milk?" They ask, turning around to eye him 'suspiciously'

"Yeah" He passes them the mug with a small smile.

There's silence for a moment and they shift uncomfortably, considering their options.

"I- I think" They pause, looking away "I think I'm genderfluid"

"Cool"

They sit there for a moment, waiting for him to continue, "That's it?"

"Oh good point" He moves, placing the mug on the beside table and turning on the light "Name and pronous? For today"

"Uhm...they/them?" They give a sheepish smile, still surprised at how accepting Spring was.

"Cool, you can tell me when it changes, I don't want to misgender you by mistake" This is what breaks them, finally collapsing against Spring and covering their mouth to stifle their sobs. "You'll be okay, I'm here for you" He murmurs, pulling them close and rubbing comforting circles on their back "You're doing great"

"T-thank you" 

The pair sits in silence for a moment as Mangle's sobs fade into small sniffles. 

"Are you alright?" He asks, waiting. There's only silence so he shifts, moving to look at Mangle and smiling softly once he sees their face, they were asleep.

“You’re doing great kid” he says softly, laying them down and pulling the blanket up to their neck and turning off the light as he walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya boi needed some fluff but doesn’t know how to write it to save his life lmao


	6. An OC chapter because I’m sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pauses, turning to shine his flashlight down the dark hallway. He wasn’t afraid, not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😬😬😬 am I gonna cry over fnaf songs? Maybe  
> ...  
> Have this :)

_He’s sitting at a desk, four plushies in front of him. There’s a pirate fox, a yellow chicken, a purple bunny and a bear with a bowtie and top hat._

_He reaches forward to tap the plushes nose, not sure why, and grins at the honk it makes after. He looks up, it’s dark. There’s two doors on either side of him, the only sound from the fan on the desk. There’s two buttons beside each door, one labeled light and another labeled door. A burst of static startles him out of his seat, the tile he lands on his hollow. Someone’s speaking to him, there’s a phone on the desk and someone alerts him he’s a new security guard. They were the one before him. The name is a burst of static he feels he might never forget. And looking up the walls are covered in posters of animals, like the ones on the desk. They seem...almost human. Standing with a microphone or musical instrument._

_He’s told to watch the monitors and conserve power. Anxiety building, he picks up the tablet on the floor, the tile under isn’t hollow. He flicks between channels for a moment, wondering what he should be looking for and paying careful attention to the posters. He can’t tell why._

_He keeps a close eye on the stage and curtains. Still wondering why._

_He notices one of the posters has changed. It wouldn’t usually stand out to him, something as simple as a poster changing didn’t scare him, it never did. But now, it seems wrong. A golden bear, with a bowtie and top hat, eyes black with a single glowing white dot in the center that seems to track his every move._

_He’s shaking, breathing heavy and trying not to panic. He flicks to another channel, his heart is beating in his ear, he’s terrified. It’s not as bad as it usually is, a different type of fear than hearing his parents footsteps down the hallway. He flicks, the purple curtains open slightly, a fox peering out. It’s fur is torn and he can see the wires and parts inside._

_He clicks, switching to view the stage. The bunny and chicken are gone. The only one on stage being the brown bear, staring at the camera with such unbridled rage, he gets up and runs, dropping the monitor in the office and running out._

The second the cold air of the outside hits his face, he jolts awake with a gasp. It’s still dark out, around four in the morning. His shift would end in two hours. His shift? He was sixteen and it was four in the morning, he didn’t have anything to worry about...

Except his parents reactions when they found out... He couldn’t think about that now, instead trying to remember the name of the pizzeria, he couldn’t even though he’s had the same dreams for eight years, static still clouded the name. 

He puts some extra pencils and paper in his bag before he leaves for school tomorrow, wanting to draw the animals he had seen before at school.

—

The first thing he drew, was the man in the phone. A small speaker for his face and a wire around his fingers, static flowing out of the speaker. There was a small plush bear in the mans hand, a smaller version of the golden one from the night before. This time it wore purple accessories. 

Then he drew a bunny, with the same colors as the golden bear, but something was wrong. It had eyes that seemed to swap between bright green and painful purple. It’s grin looking malicious at times then full of delight later. It’s skin was torn and bloody, what looked like a dead body visible through the parts missing fur.

He shifts uncomfortably on the old cafeteria bench, then moves to draw somewhere else on the page. The next thing he draws is the plush brown bear from earlier, stained with vomit and thrown into a dumpster amongst dozens of others, all looking to be crying out for help. 

He shifts once more and flips the page, the next thing he draws is the golden bunny, peaking through a sea of bright plastic balls, grinning maliciously, a knife glints in the ball pit.

He decides to draw the man from the phone again, holding the golden bear this time. The speaker head is tilted in fright and he seems to be looking at something. So he moves to draw bear, but it’s much more mechanical than last time, eyes sparkling with fear and sadness now as though begging for help too. 

He tries a few more times, to draw something lighter and not so...disturbing. Eventually he manages to draw something, it’s an orange man with a beard and glasses. Looking up with an accomplished grin, the bear visible in the reflection of his eyes.

He finishes the orange man as the bell rings. He stuffs the papers in his worn down bag, afraid of others reactions, there’s a soft honk as he places them in. He blinks, looking down and seeing the golden plush bear with the purple accessories staring back at him, small glowing pupils visible. 

He zips his bag without a second though and runs to his next class, not wanting to find out what his parents reaction to a lateness would be. 

—

He’s mostly forgotten about the drawings, until one day. His friend is playing a song, talking about animatronics and opening soon. He goes through the lyrics in his head and taps along absentmindedly. He doesn’t remember hearing it before, but he doesn’t have the best memory either, so it’s best not to think to much. 

The drawings fall out while he’s digging through his bag. One of his friends picks it up, smiling and exclaims rather excited that it was awesome and that they loved fnaf too. But he didn’t know what fnaf was.

Both of them stopped, looking uncomfortable as he asks what fnaf was. Once they seem to get over the shock and fright, the laugh and explain its a horror game. They hand him back the drawings and he promises to look into later. He doesn’t want to explain he missed an assignment playing a horror game, his parents would hate that. 

He does look into it, late one night while his parents are asleep, he crawls through the small hole in the attic roof and hops the balcony fence, moving to land in the bushes behind their house. He usually made it out without much damage, today he wasn’t as lucky as he wished. The bushes scratch and grab at his already to itchy clothes. 

He walks, over to the broken down workshop, not noticing the two glowing pupils tracking his movements. 

—

When he arrives, he calls to the owner. He hears the mans voice telling him to go to the back room, so he does. When he arrives he asks about fnaf and the man passes his unlocked phone over. 

The fnaf game was a horror game that followed the story of a night guard, Mike Schmidt, working a six hour shift to try and survive killer animatronics. He clicked images, hoping there was nothing bloody and saw the same posters, same office, same fan and doors. He scrolled up, pausing as the page refreshed on its own, all traces of the game disappearing. He’d never seen a phone do that... weird. 

—

When he gets back at around five in the morning, his shift was over in an hour. He just had to conserve power. He grunts, crawling through the same hole in the attic and wishing he were as small as he was eight years ago. He gets in and turns the lights on, making sure to be as silent as possible and going to find leftover food he had stashed under the bed. The only thing he could find was a half eaten bag of chips he didn’t remember getting, he would just eat at school. 

He groans, turning around and freezes seeing the golden plush bear. He would just have to carry a flashlight around more. He would be fine. 

He couldn’t shake the feeling the plush was watching him, so he buries it under his pillow. He hears footsteps down the hall, but as much as he wishes they were, they aren’t metallic.

His mother walks in, telling him to get out of her house and out of her sight. They found out, they knew. They found out he’s trans and now hey were kicking him out. He knows he shouldn’t be glad, but anything seems better than their house. So he packs what little he has and grabs the plush. It’s cold out, just like when he leaves the pizzeria every night. 

—

He finds a place soon, rent a little extra because he’s way to young to own a house, it’s fine, he’s got a roommate. Night, who told him about binders and helped him cut his hair. Night had laughed upon seeing the plush, commenting on how he loved fnaf too. This time, Roland knew what he meant, telling him it was great and trying not to stare at the plush, afraid of it lashing out and of Night’s reaction.

—

He had more dreams of the pizzeria even after leaving his parents house, pestering a Night with questions relating to the backstory of the pizzeria. 

So Night rambles, answering each question and reminding Roland it was okay to ask. He told him about William Afton from Afton robotics and Roland feels sick, asking if the names of the victims were ever revealed, so Night goes down the list of everyone revealed.

Charlie...

He remembered Charlie, from early mornings with Will in the old workshop, when Henry would come over and talk to him about blueprints, leaving Roland and Charlie to talk in the other room. Sometimes he would bring Sammy, other times Mike or Elizabeth would be there, occasionally Michaels older brother. He scared Roland, seeming too much like Roland’s parents.

He stops Night halfway through and asks about Elizabeth and Michael. Michael had his skull crushed in Fredbears mouth and Elizabeth died in Circus Baby’s stomach capsule. 

He remembers Henry explaining Fredbear’s design to him, it had seemed solid, the only way for Michael’s death was someone tampering with the bot beforehand...

William.

He tells Night he isn’t good with death and goes to sit in their room while Night stays out to finish working. 

That’s a lie, he’s used to death. Used to being able to tell when he walked into a room, used to the blood staining someone’s clothing as the life faded from their eyes. But he couldn’t handle it then, thinking about how hurt Elizabeth was, William had said he built it for her. Now she was left to rot within the bot. 

Charlie was stuck in the animatronic meant to protect her and Michael died because of his brother... how did their parents feel? Their siblings?

He finds out later that two were replaced. He cant help the rage that slips into his tone as he says that was stupid. 

Night quiets down and tells him that their spirits were moved to another body so it wasn’t completely replacing them. Roland apologizes, he wasn’t angry at Night, he just thought it was unfair they had to do that and William got to cover it up and call it a day. 

—

He and Night get a better house once they turn twenty, both going to the same college. They get another roommate around twenty-one, James. 

He wakes to something being thrown outside his room, when he goes to investigate, the figure seems glitched but remains mostly the same, it’s the image of a young man telling him he has a new job, to protect the multiverse, what? —

Suddenly he’s back, but he’s right outside the security office, he doesn’t know why, but he is. He turns to shine his flashlight in front of him, it’s Lefty, leaning forward slightly and looking vaguely threatening in the dim lighting. 

Just one more hour.

He walks into the security office, but now it’s from pizzeria simulator. Henry tells him he’s right where he wants to be and he feels the room heating up. 

Then he’s in ultimate custom night. Someone’s talking to him so he turns. Consequences tells him he failed to save the children so he can either take Williams place in hell or help others undo the misfortune William caused from his own hell. 

He asks to undo it and when he wakes, the pizzeria is empty, it seems dead. Holes in the ceilings and walls. He turns to leave but there’s nothing outside. So he sits there, in his own little hell and waits. Waits for his opportunity to do something. 

—

One eternity later, he’s at the security office from pizzeria simulator, but he can finally talk to the animatronics, no one is trying to kill him and somewhere, in a box long forgotten, lays a golden plush, sitting on a small stack of papers. 

“H e l p”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😬
> 
> This didn’t really go where I wanted it to so I’ll add to it later and to those who did like this oneshot book for whatever reason, I will try to publish something normal later. I just keep getting distracted


	7. Big Sad chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He screams, hands digging into his skin and tearing at anything they can grasp. He was horrible, a monster. He deserved this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for blood and gore. 
> 
> This is not following the same canon as the other oneshots, this is a character study. Usually I write in an au where there was no death... so like

He squeezes his eyes shut and moves to flatten his ears over his face. He sobs, trying to stay as quiet as possible, he didn't need to wake anyone up with this... 

_Not like they would care anyway_ He thinks bitterly, wishing he wasn't stuck with William, wishing no one had died. 

Wishing wouldn't change anything. 

He whimpers as his fingers dig into the sensitive skin of his ears. He didn't want this, he wanted everything to just be okay- His grip tightens and he growls, wanting to smash his head through the wall, that would bring too much attention. He lets go of his ears and moves to rake his claws over his eyes, he deserved this. He pauses, moving to hug his knees to his chest. His eyes have already adjusted to the dark and even if they haven't, he has a night-vision mode. He feels sick thinking about what that might have been used for. There's blood, everywhere. 

He blinks and it's gone. Did that mean it was a memory? A hallucination? He allows William the control he's been trying to get for the past...how long has it been? Five minutes? An hour? A week? Time didn't matter much anymore, William couldn't die again and Spring never had anything to do. While William moves around he takes the chance to go through his thoughts.

There's a memory, he's explaining to a little girl he found her dog. He's wearing the springlock suit. He takes her to a small room and pulls out a knife. It wasn't stained with blood yet. It glinted dangerously in the poor lighting of the small spare room and he jerks forward, William moving further to the back of their being and allowing Spring control. 

He killed her, he killed her and all she wanted was to see her dog again. She had so much, she could have done anything- She was so full of hope and he _killed_ her like she was nothing to him. 

He screams, hands digging into his skin and tearing at anything they can grasp. He was horrible, a monster. He deserved this. He sobs, begging for someone, _anyone_ to help him. He feels his hands grow wet and sticky. There's blood on his hands, it stained the metal claws the same way it stained the knife. She had screamed, begged to see her family again. She still cried, when she thought no one could hear, she wished she could speak to her family again and William had stolen that-

He pulls at anything he can, tearing through the skin on his arms and torso, moving to his legs shortly after. William's rotting corpse visible through it all. He screams and sobs, watching the blood stain the concrete floor and walls. He was a monster and those children didn't deserve what happened to them. He deserves this. He manages to blow his voice box, screams and sobs turning into loud bursts of static that burn his ears. He wants to destroy those too.

He pulls half of one off, trying to tear at the other and feeling too weak to continue. His gears and joints are showing, and so is Afton's corpse. He doesn't recharge that night, allowing his senses to fade and dull while Afton says something he can't quite focus on. 

They deserved this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- uh... felt overwhelmed today, but I will be updating soon. I love writing but Today was wack


End file.
